


"You're Not Quarantining Without Me, Mitch!"

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Coming Out, Farting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Mitch's dad being an ass, Nudity, ass-grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: When the quarantine measures are put into place, Auston takes Mitch back home to Arizona with him after Mitch reveals some unsettling news. During their quarantined life, secrets are revealed, mischief is made, and precious Zeus is along for the ride.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, it's been far too long. Way too long. I kind of dropped of the map a bit but I'm back with this story. I kind of got discouraged with the lack of Auston and Mitch and certain stories not being updated anymore which bummed me out. Bt I decided to post this just for the heck of it.
> 
> Anyways, take care and stay safe out there. Remember, it WILL get better!!
> 
> These are trying times for us all right now and my way of coping is by writing my favorite pairing!! They are so cute and precious aren't they? Personally, I wish it was Mitch that had gone with Auston to quarantine because hello? All the fic ideas to come out of that. Ha ha. Anyways, hope you enjoy and any mistakes are mine. Stay safe!

It was just a couple of hours after the announcement that the NHL had paused the season because of the coronavirus outbreak and both Mitch and Auston were sitting on the couch with Zeus spread out over their laps, staring solemnly at the TV which was broadcasting all the tedius nonstop coverage of that stupid virus that had just paused their season. 

Mitch sighed heavily, fighting down the dread and panic that was threatening underneath the surface and he snuggled in closer against Auston's warm and broad body, feeling a bit better as he felt Auston's arm wrap around him protectively before he pressed a kiss to Mitch's head.

"This sucks. Everything coming to a complete stop because of this virus that nobody knows anything about and the scary thing is that it's killing people left, right, and center! This is scary Mitch. Really scary. And now that the team is telling us to go home and be with our loved ones....it really puts things into perspective doesn't it? There's nothing more I want to do than play but not at the expense of our lives, YOUR life Mitch," Auston turned his head to look at Mitch, hoping for a reaction but all he got was Mitch simply staring at the TV in a catatonic state. "Mitch? You in there? Mitchy?"

At Auston's gentle nudging Mitch snapped out of it, shaking his head and smiling feebly, knowing that Auston would see right through him if he tried to lie. So he didn't. 

Mitch just straight out told Auston the truth of how he was feeling. Honesty is the best policy after all.

"This is just bone-chilling Auston. It's absolutely terrifying, not knowing what's going to happen, if we will be okay, our loved ones, our teammates. Any one of us could catch it, anytime and that scares me. And going into quarantine scares the thought out of me too. I hate the thought of me being by myself here while you go back to Arizona and being with your family. Being alone is the worst feeling ever and now that I'm going to experience it....I feel sick. And downright terrified," Mitch was borderline crying, as evident by the glistening eyes.

How easily Mitch was able to tell Auston his feelings instead of hiding them wasn't the part that surprised Auston: what surprised and shocked Auston was what Mitch had just revealed about him being all by himself during the pause of the season. Auston thought that Mitch was going to his parents since that was what Auston had assumed even before Mitch had told him that those were the plans and that Auston didn't have to worry about him.

Well, apparently that wasn't true and it scared Auston as he just absorbed that piece of shocking news. 

"What do you mean Mitchy? I thought you were going to your parents and so was your brother so that all of you could be together? That was what you told me you were going to do in the case that this did happen. What's going on here Mitch? There's something that you're not telling me and I want to know what it is. Because I am NOT going back to Arizona to be with my family knowing that you're going to be all by yourself here. No fucking way at all. So start talking," demanded Auston, firmly. 

When Mitch didn't reply at first, instead choosing to look down and away from Auston's concerned face, Auston reached out with one hand and gently took Mitch's chin and tipped it up so that Mitch was looking Auston straight in the eyes. Auston kept his gentle grip on Mitch's chin so that he couldn't look away again.

"Mitch?" Auston prodded. Mitch's silence was starting to scare him. He normally wasn't this quiet and whenever it did happen, which was very rare, it was enough to cause great concern. Like right now, at this moment.

"Alright, alright. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you this but you would have figured it out eventually. What I mean by that is that I was going to go back to my parents and Chris like it was planned but yesterday, when you were on the phone with your parents, my dad called me and told me that he didn't want me coming back in case I had the virus. So he told me to just stay cooped up all alone for the sake of him and my mom and Chris. And then he just hung up before I could get a word in. It just really hurt, Auston. My own dad saying that to me, at a time like this," Mitch's voice broke, tears coming to his eyes as he stared at Auston who was looking back at him, a shocked and horrified look on his face.

Then, fiery rage set in and the look on Auston's face turned into that of hot anger, as his face grew red as a tomato. Auston was going to explode big time after hearing those words.

"WHAT?!!! Your dad told you that? Mitch, that is NOT okay, it's awful and pure shit!!! Who tells their kid that especially at a time like this?!!! I know he's your dad, Mitch but I want to punch him big time. You don't deserve to be told that, nobody does. You don't deserve to be alone, which you will not be. You're coming with me back to Arizona. You're staying with me. No, don't you even TRY arguing with me; you know you won't win. You can bring Zeus, well, duh, of course he is coming. He isn't going to be left behind. Neither are you Mitch. No ifs, ands, or buts about it," Auston's tone was firm and set, which meant no matter how much Mitch could plead and argue he wouldn't win. Auston would win because his mind was set and there was no changing it.

Mitch smiled, figuring he wouldn't even bother arguing it. By now, he knew better but at times he did try to argue his point just to be a pain in the ass. However, at this given time, in this situation, he wasn't going to argue this. Because Mitch was glad that he was going to be with Auston since it was obviously he didn't want to be anywhere but his side. And to be honest, a small part of Mitch was happy that his dad being an idiot meant that he and Auston could spend some quality time together and lift each other's spirits up during the worldwide pandemic.

"You're not arguing for once Mitchy Mouse? I take it you like this arrangement then...." grinned a teasing Auston, leaning in and pressing a kiss on Mitch's forehead, before smoothing back his hair. "Of course you would like it, you're with me. Your favourite person on the entire world. How could you not want that?"

Mitch laughed, which was the most beautiful thing in the world to Auston. He looked up from where his head was lying on Auston's chest, smiling as he saw Auston's smiling face peering down on him. A look of such caring, tenderness and respect. 

"Why would I argue an idea like this? Is it wrong that I'm glad my dad said those things because it meant that it would bring us together and not be away from another. I know what he said was way wrong and no need for it but the way I see it is that there are so many positives to come from this. The most important one is you and how you always stand up for me, whether is on the ice or how angry you get when my family does something stupid. I've got many friends Auston but you're on a whole new level and I love to keep you there," winked Mitch, and if Auston didn't any better, he suspected that Mitch just flirted with him.

Auston could be guilty of being clueless at times but right now, he definitely didn't think we was being clueless. He caught that 100% and he winked back slyly, showing Mitch that he saw that.

"Good. I wouldn't mind being there either. If you're there then it's an amazing place. No darkness, no misery, just you and your bubbly hyper self. No dumbass family members allowed or dumbass comments. Just you and me. Like how it's going to be in Arizona. I don't think it's wrong for you to be glad that your dad said those things. If he hadn't then you wouldn't be coming with me to live in quarantine for who the fuck knows how long and instead you would more than likely be miserable at home and the thought of that scares me and makes me feel sick. You deserve the best Mitch and ONLY the best. And correct me if I'm wrong, I'm sure I'm not, but just to be sure....that wink you just gave me....that was you flirting with me right?" smiled Auston, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden. 

When Mitch leaned his head up and slowly placed his lips on top of Auston's, his eyes grinning as he looked at Auston's eyes nearly popping out of their eye sockets before grinning back and leaning into the kiss.

It was a short kiss since both Auston and Mitch were shy and total newbies at it but nonetheless it was still the most passionate and beautiful thing that the two of them had experienced, thus easing the pain a bit of the frustration and raw worry of the current situation going on with the coronavirus at the moment. 

When they pulled back, Auston leaned his forehead against Mitch's, sighing in contentment.

"You caught that eh? I thought you might. You're quicker than you think. And I'm glad that you want me and my lovable dog coming with me to Arizona. You sure your family won't mind?" And there was that small piece of hesitant Mitch making an appearance but for a good reason.

He just wanted to be sure that he wasn't interrupting precious family time; after all, Auston was away in Toronto most of the year and any family time was hard to come by so when it did happen it was appreciated so very much. Mitch got on well with the Matthews family and they loved him as if he was another son of theirs but they were entitled to spending time with their son on their own.

Auston's sisters Alex and Breyana would beg to differ on that though. They loved Mitch, he had been a part of plenty sibling battles, with Breyana always claiming him to be her sidekick when it came to playing games. And from the first moment, the two always conspired against Auston, who had jokingly groaned once that 'was the worst mistake I ever made was introducing you two.' 

"Of course not!! You know that. In fact, that was the first thing my mom asked when I talked to her yesterday was about you. She was asking about if you were going to be safe and who you were going to be with because she didn't want you to be on your own. She's going to be ecstatic to hear that you're coming home with me. Maybe not so happy at your dad though. You think I got angry, wait until you see how she'll react. Speaking of which, we should probably get on that, phone home and tell her the good news. Then we can start dealing with other shit, you know, like packing, getting flight tickets, making sure someone can check in on our condos while we're gone, adult shit like that. How about it Mitchy? You ready for this?" asked Auston, booping Mitchy on the nose with his index, smiling in nervous anticipation for what lies ahead for the both of them.

"I'm ready. Let's do this," Mitch returned, with a confident smile, also booping Auston on his nose, then settling back in for one last calm moment before the craziness begins.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Within 3 days, everything had been taken care of and Auston and Mitch were now settled comfortably in Arizona. 

Jason Spezza and his family would be looking after Auston's and Mitch's places, checking in regularly and making sure all was in place. He said that he would be glad to do so, give him something to do in all this madness.

After booking their flights, Auston and Mitch went straight to work packing and getting Zeus ready for the flight. It went better than they thought they would, despite following  
new health and safety procedures at the airport and on the plane. Auston and Mitch both adapted to it with no anxiety at all, just went with the flow which is the best way to do it. 

Auston's mom Ema picked them up at the airport, from the parking lot after they had collected all their luggage in the baggage claim area and picking up Zeus. She really wanted to give her son and Mitch a hug right then and there but since it was a public place and social distancing was put in place, she couldn't.

It didn't stop her from cooing over a very excited Zeus and chattering all the way to Auston's house which was only a short drive from the airport and just down the street from his parents. When Mitch heard that, he gave a blushing Auston a cheeky grin, shaking his head.

When they arrived at Auston's home in a quiet surburban neighbourhood, Ema helped her son and Mitch unload their luggage into the house, with a shy Zeus following, curious about his new home. Once inside, Auston's mom started the mothering, hugging Auston and kissing him on the cheek and stroking back his hair, saying how glad she was that he was back home during this pandemic and that she could rest a lot easier knowing that he was just down the street from her.

Then Ema immediately hugged Mitch, so tightly and warm of love that she wouldn't let go until Auston jokingly said, "Mom, I think Mitch needs to breath."

Both Ema and Mitch laughed as she quickly went to apologize and Mitch shook his head.

"No, no, it's fine, Mrs. Matthews. It's all good. I don't mind," he smiled, before Ema pulled back and smiled at Mitch.

"What did I say about that Mitch? It's Ema. Such a sweet boy you are. We're so glad that you're here as well. If you weren't, I would be worrying about you being all alone and Auston and myself wouldn't have liked that very much. I've got the house all ready for you boys and Zeus. And maybe tomorrow the girls will come up and see you, once you've settled in and get a little rest. Is that okay?" Ema asked, bending down and petting Zeus who was having the time of his life exploring his new home for the next while. 

Auston nodded and began puttering around the house, Zeus following while Ema took her leave. But not before hugging Mitch once again and smiling widely at Mitch, who returned it with an even wider smile of his own.

When she was gone, Mitch went to see where Auston and Zeus had wandered off to and since he didn't know the layout of Auston's new house too well, he followed the sounds of a laughing Auston and a barking Zeus to the kitchen where Mitch saw Auston sitting cross-legged on the floor, laughing as he let Zeus jump all over him, licking his face and wagging his tail in excitement.

Mitch smiled as Auston met his gaze, a wide smile on his face, petting and cooing to Zeus, who sure wasn't showing any signs of being tired from a flight in which he had to be cooped up in a kernel for several hours.

"Aw, Zeus is abandoning me for you. I'm so hurt. I think my heart is breaking....but oh well. That's okay. Wait until he farts on you though. That shows how much he loves you, when he farts on you. It only happens with me so hence why I'm his favourite," grinned Mitch, not realizing those were his famous last words.

Just seconds after those words left his mouth, Zeus let out a fart, right on top of Auston, who looked shocked, then grimaced at the faint smell, then finally burst out laughing once again before he looked up at Mitch with a cocky look on his face.

"Only favourite huh? Not now. You love me don't you Zeus? Yes you do, yes you do. And feel free to fart whenever you want to. We're all guys here. That's what us guys do, we fart. We will freshen this place right up, especially your daddy. He's the worst. He doesn't think I know but I do. I know more than he thinks I do. Isn't that right Mitch?" Auston's evil grin caused Mitch to splutter indignantly, trying desperately to defend himself.

When he couldn't really defend himself, because obviously it was true, Mitch retorted with a

"Says the man who stunk up my condo bathroom so bad once no air freshner worked. Yeah, I knew about that when you tried to cover it up. I'm not blind and that was the one time I wish I couldn't smell. That was fucking awful Auston, you can't deny that. If that's what we're in for again, we're all doomed," groaned Mitch, as Auston's face turned bright red as he recalled that embarrassing time.

"Fuck, I almost forgot about that! Jesus Christ, that was embarrassing. I panicked for a second because of the toilet, NOT the smell. And don't worry Mitchy, we have Zeus to blame our farting on now. We're totally safe," Auston bragged, his logic clearly not sitting well with Mitch who rolled his eyes and walked over to Auston, slapping him upside the head, smirking at the loud 'hey!' from a protesting Auston.

"Nice logic, smartypants. That's not going to fly, especially in front of your family. That reminds me; tomorrow when your sisters come over, I have to get some more embarrassing stories about you from them. I'm sure the stories are endless," and now it was Mitch's turn to grin evilly and Auston's face suddenly becoming scared, shaking his head frantically.

"And I'm sure than Alex and Breyana would be absolutely delighted to tell me them."

"You wouldn't?" Auston gasped, half-jokingly, half-fearful. He knew what his sisters were capable of and not only did it terrify him. It also made him want to hide underneath his bed and hide until the danger went away. 

"I would. And I will. Don't play with fire Auston. Unless you want to get burned. And burned you will get, mwa ha ha," Mitch practiced his evil laugh just as Auston sighed.

"What have I done?" Auston moaned dramatically. "What the fuck have I done?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After giving Mitch the tour of the house, which was just fricking amazing, the two settled down to dinner which Ema had already gotten started and prepared and all Auston and Mitch needed to do was cook it. 

After that, they settled into playing video games in Auston's giant ass 'gaming room' which was almost the size of two condos put together!! Mitch had a freak out and the two spent a couple of hours playing Call of Duty, Chel, and Fortnite until they started to yawn signaling that it was time to go to bed. 

Zeus had already been fed, taken out for his business, and was upstairs in Auston's room, sleeping in a doggie bed that Auston had secretly bought for him in the case that Zeus ever came to visit. Mitch looked at Auston, his eyes half-teasing, half-loving. Auston just blushed. 

He never told that Mitch that; he wanted it to be a surprise, a happy surprise and judging by the look on Mitch's face, he had succeeded. And even more important, Auston got to sleep with precious Zeus in his room tonight!!

Just before they went to bed, Mitch paused at the door to his room while Auston paused at his bedroom door, both looking at other.

"Auston," Mitch starts, "thank you for bringing me with you. This is something I definitely needed and I'm thankful for that. You need to know that."

Auston smiled kindly before saying,

"I already know it, Mitchy. Trust me, I already know. Good night buddy. Sweet dreams."

"'Night Auston. And sweet dreams to you too. And don't you and Zeus blow up the room with your farting please!!!"

Auston laughed as Mitch shut his door laughing, while Auston left his open a bit for Zeus in case he wanted to get up and wander a bit in the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the morning, Mitch was the first one to wake up and groggily reached over to check the time. His eyes opened in shock when he saw that it was nearly 11 in the morning!!

Once Mitch became more awake, he slowly got up and, being the proper houseguest that he was, made the bed and went to the ensuite to relieve himself. And wash his hands of course. Once he was done, he went down the hall to see if Auston was up and judging by the loud snoring coming from Auston's bedroom, it was apparent that Auston was still happily asleep.

And so was Zeus....until Mitch carefully entered the room and said a happy good morning to his dog before acknowledging that the room didn't stink of dog farts and Auston farts.

Auston chose that moment to let out a snort before letting out a moan before slowly opening his eyes, taking an extra moment to become more coherent. Once he was more awake, Auston leered at Mitch and gestured at the bedroom.

"Still standing. It can happen you know," he joked, throwing back the covers and sitting up slowly, pausing to look at the time. "What the fuck? It's 11:00 already?"

Mitch was about to make a comment before someone stopped in the doorway just behind Mitch and made a face.

"Language, big brother!! Mom's going to wash your mouth out with soap if she heard that. I could tattle and tell you you said the f word but I'm too good of a younger sister to do that. Oh my gosh Mitch!!! So good that you're here. I've missed you so much and thank goodness you're here so you can keep my big brother in line. " It was a smirking Breyana, before launching herself at Mitch, wrapping her arms around her 'second brother' tightly.

Mitch laughed and returned the hug, happy to see Auston's younger sister. It had been too long. Sure, they kept in touch on social media but it was always nice to see her in person.

"Hey Bre! How are doing? Missed you. I hope you have some good, embarrassing stories you can tell me about your brother. Really need to hear some," Mitch grinned evilly, just as Auston got up off the bed and hugged his baby sister from behind so that Breyana was squished between Auston and Mitch.

"Hey! Big brother still in the room! Or am I invisble?" retorted Auston, playfully but pretending to be hurt. Breyana rolled her eyes and as Mitch let go of the hug, she decided to keep the teasing going at her brother.

She playfully poked at one of Auston's pecs, snickering at how her brother jumped, before releasing her from the hug and rolling his eyes at her. 

"Nice boobs Auston. Gone up a size?" she snickered, causing Mitch to burst out laughing and high-five Breyana, the tag-teaming already in full gear. Auston pouted before pretending to cry.

"They're pecs, not boobs. Maybe my ass has gone up a size. Wanna see?" And Auston went to pull his pants down and moon his sister, intending to scar her for life before she shrieked and hid behind Mitch, clutching on to him for support. Mitch just shook his head, laughing.

"Ew!! Don't you dare, Auston!! God, seriously you're the worst sometimes, you know that? So embarrassing. I don't know what you see in him as your best friend Mitch, I really don't. You must have some dirt on him that even I or Alex don't know about. Any shenanigans that go on in Toronto? Feel free to tell all," Breyana smirked, noticing the smirk on Mitch's face and her smirk only grew wider when she saw that Auston was frantically mouthing at Mitch to not tell his sister about him and Zeus bonding while farting up a storm. 

"Do I ever Breyana! One that just started very recently, with this little guy here. Meet Zeus, my precious little guy. Who's suddenly bonded with your brother and are now farting buddies in crime. I can get more descriptive but it gets gross," Mitch pretended to gag, sticking his tongue out at a glaring Auston while Breyana looked at her brother, horrified and pretended to throw up.

"Seriously Auston? That is so gross but then again you are the king of being gross. But I can't see this adorable little fella being all gross. No, not this sweet little guy," Breyana bent down on the carpet so she could pet Zeus, who was immediately all over her, licking her face, letting himself be picked up in Breyana's arms.

Auston was about to retort with another snarky comment before Breyana anticipated it coming and smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't. I've got you beat for now, Auston. You can try but you know you can't win, especially with Mitch on my side. I like those odds greatly. But really, sleeping in this long? That has to be a record even for you Auston. Mom, and Alex have brunch all ready for whenever you two want to join us and not look like the Walking Dead. Get some clothes on and I'll take precious Zeus downstairs so he actually have some food. See you downstairs Mitch, Stinkbomb," and off Breyana went, with one last retort, with Zeus in her arms.

Once she was gone, Auston glared at Mitch, who was laughing his head off and then proceeded to start getting dressed, deciding to leave his bed to be made later. His mom was most likely going to see that and scold him, believing that the bed should be made right from the time you get up and not a second later.

Mitch took this as a signal to go and get dressed as well, but he didn't get very far before he felt Auston grab his ass cheekily, causing Mitch to squeak, blushing furiously. He felt Auston's breath on his neck as he leaned in towards Mitch's ear to whisper,

"You little rascal. That's what you are. Those puppy eyes don't fool me. So sweet and innocent on the outside but on the inside you're a sneaky little bugger. And you know what? I quite like that. You little tease..." Auston was interrupted by his mom yelling up the stairs to him and Mitch.

"Auston and Mitch! If you two don't get down here this instant, I will never ever cook a meal for you two again. Do not think I won't because I will. And put some clothes on like the adults that you are please."

"Sorry Ema! Been down in a second...ow!! What the fuck man?" hissed Mitch, glaring at Auston who had playfully punched him in the arm. Auston rolled his eyes and pushed Mitch out the door and pointed for him to go back to his room and get dressed.

"You are such a suckup. But a lovable suckup. See you down there and trust me, you will be full for the next day or so once you eat my mom's brunch."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the massive brunch that had stuffed everyone full for pretty much eternity, Ema, Alex, Breyana, Auston, and Mitch were all sitting in the living room, catching up. Auston and Mitch were sitting on the couch while Breyana was on the floor playing with Zeus and Ema and Alex were sitting in the two armchairs.

"I assume you two will have to be in self-isolation for two weeks now. That's what they're saying to do so I assume you two won't kill each other," teased Alex, never resisting the urge to tease her younger brother. "It's just nice seeing you two get out of Toronto, to be honest, To escape all that scrutiny and all. This will be good for the both of you."

At the mention of Toronto, Mitch tensed up, being reminded of his dad's awful words which were still very fresh in his mind but was working on it to not let them control him and bring him down any more. When Auston felt Mitch tense up, he glanced over at him worriedly and grasped his hand tightly.

"Mitch, you okay?" he asked gently, as Ema, Alex, and Breyana all looked at Mitch in concern before looking Auston with confusion on their faces. 

Mitch turned away, embarrassed. He did not want to feel like this, not at all. He was supposed to be happy, and thankful that Auston had dragged him here and this was the thanks that he was giving Auston and his family in return? He mumbled something incoherent and then pressed his face into Auston's shoulder, feeling Auston wrap his arm around him in a safe and protective manner, pulling Mitch against his body. 

Ema got up from the armchair and sat down on the other side of Mitch, greatly concerned. She placed her hand on Mitch's arm gently, causing him to turn his head to look at her and what she saw in his usually bubbly eyes was sadness, a sight that should never be seen in anyone's eyes.

"Mitch, honey, what's wrong? And don't say that nothing is wrong because there is. You know it and Auston does too. You don't have to be shy, sweetie. We consider you family and it won't leave this room, I promise," she said, exchanging a worried look with Auston who half-smiled at her before looking back at Mitch.

Mitch seemed to hesitate but only for a second before he took a shaky breath and kept his eyes shyly down at his feet, something he always down since he was a child.

"Thank you Ema. That means so much to me. All of you are the best. I just wish my own family was like that. Instead, I get comments from my dad telling me not to come home and stay with them because I might infect them with the virus. That really hurt my feelings and I was hoping to hide it from Auston and not tell him but naturally he knew I was hiding something and I told him. He wasn't going to let me stay all alone by myself with Zeus here in a apartment, virtually cut off from civilization. I'm very happy to be here, with people that care about me and actually want me around..." Mitch's eyes began to water before a few tears began to trickle down his cheeks and he reached up to swipe them away.

Breyana and Alex cringed at what they had just heard while an emotional look appeared on Ema's face and she gently took Mitch into her arms, with Auston removing his arm from around Mitch, albeit reluctantly. 

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry that you had to hear those words. Those are very hurtful words and shouldn't be spoken to anyone, anytime, and anywhere. I'm sure that your dad regrets it and will apologize. The stress everyone is under right now is very difficult and he probably didn't mean to say that to you. Just know, Mitch, that you are ALWAYS welcome here and there will be nothing but everlasting love, respect and food from us. You deserve all of that and much more. You are another son of mine....one that I hope brushes his teeth and flushes the toilet," smirked Ema, as everyone in the room directly looked at Auston, who turned red in embarrassment and huffed.

"One time....that's it! A guy forgets to flush the toilet and it's like I've robbed a bank or something. Let it go. As if everyone here is innocent," Auston's attempt at defending himself fell flat as everyone rolled their eyes, scoffing.

"Weak, little brother. Absolutely weak. I would have thought you would have come up with better chirps. I mean, you are a hockey player and that's what they do on the ice right? Sheesh," groaned Alex, shaking her head, smirking as Auston glared at her, figuring a dirty look would at least help his cause but alas, it did not. 

Mitch smiled, as he turned to look at Ema who let go of him but still sat close to him. 

"I'm pretty sure he meant it. He has said things to me my entire life that I should be used to it but this one just cut right to the core. But...thank you for your kind words Ema. They mean a lot and just being here with you guys is such a treat. And you don't have to worry, I always brush my teeth and flush the toilet. I'm not a fan of those who don't. Lazy dum dums, " grinned a sly Mitch, poking fun at Auston, who turned his playful glare on Mitch now.

Mitch's words about him being used to his father's words being for real and that Mitch had been enduring it for his whole life did not escape Ema and she exchanged a worried look with Auston who nodded grimly, indicating that he knew all about it and was not pleased. 

However, Ema didn't press on more on it because she felt that Mitch deserved some cheering up and cheering up was what he was going to get. Before she could say another word however, Mitch was bombarded with both Breyana and Alex, who virtually lunged at Mitch, burying him in hugs, and making him laugh, which was the most beautiful sight to Auston as he took in the scene, smiling softly.

Ema was watching her son smile ever so lovingly at Mitch and got up to move around to the other side of Auston, taking his hand in her own.

"You love him don't you sweetie? I can tell. And a mother knows everything," she said, as Auston leaned his against his mom's, sighing.

"I really do, Mom. I really and truly do. I think I always have. I'm just waiting for when the time is right. It's a lot to tell him you know? Putting my whole heart on the line here. And y-you're okay with this right? Me being gay and in love with my best friend and teammate?" he asked, feeling unsure and shaky for perhaps the first time in long time.

Ema smiled and nodded, while kissing Auston on the forehead.

"Of course sweetheart. Why wouldn't I be? Your father and I and your sisters have always suspected but waited for you to be comfortable enough to tell us for yourself. You and Mitch are perfect for each other and the time is sooner than you might realize. Trust me when I say that. Mothers are always right and don't you fight me on that, Papi," she teased, as Auston laughed, the both of them smiling as they watched Alex and Breyana drag a giggling Mitch off the couch and off somewhere in the house to do who knows what.

Concoct more schemes against Auston, that was most likely what.

Mitch stuck his tongue out at Auston before disappearing around the corner.

"Your sisters are the best, Auston. You're very lucky. Can we share them?"

Auston laughed and looked back at his mom.

"I think the time is almost now. I'm going to do it Mom. I'm going to tell Mitch I love him."

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

So that was it. Auston was going to make the big move and not just come out to Mitch but also tell him that he was in love with him. Even though they shared a cute little kiss before they came to Arizona, it didn't fully confirm their feelings all the way. There was no real way of knowing for sure what that kiss truly meant until Auston sat Mitch down and talked.

However, there were a couple of problems to take into consideration with that plan though: One was it doing it all at once and risk being overwhelming and the second was Mitch feeling uncomfortable with it all and Auston ending up feeling embarrassed and feeling like a total fool.

But, at the same time, it was a risk worth taking and no matter what happens, Auston promised himself that he would be happy. he told himself repeatedly in his head that it was well worth it to put his heart on the line and display it to show, instead of playing the same game and keeping it locked up. And there was nothing to be ashamed of. 

Sure he risked possibly making things awkward with Mitch if it turned out that he wasn't gay but then again why would Mitch initiate the flirting if he wasn't gay? Perhaps Mitch was also playing it cool, playing the waiting game, being cautiously optimistic.

Mitch was such a understanding and loyal person that Auston couldn't see Mitch making things awkward and ugly. It just wasn't in him or his DNA at all, unlike his stupid and inconsiderate father.

At the thought of Mitch's father, Auston growled, clenching his fists. He had a bone to pick with the guy the next time he came into contact with him and even though Mitch would beg to leave it alone, Auston would certainly NOT leave it alone and confront him. Some things should just not be tossed aside and this was one of those things. 

It was now later in the day and Alex, Breyana, and Ema had gone home just an hour ago, with a promise that they'll be back again the day after tomorrow. It was difficult separating Zeus and Breyana but eventually she had to let go of him, albeit very very reluctantly, and judging by the whimpering sound that Zeus made, he wasn't too eager to be separated from his new bestie either.

Currently, Auston was putting food out for Zeus in the kitchen, smiling as the dog happily indulged in the food right away, wagging his tail. Then, after rubbing Zeus' ears gently, Auston went off to find Mitch, who was in the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey you. Feeling better?" asked Auston, purposely plopping himself down virtually on top of Mitch, the curve of his ass really standing out to Mitch, as he gulped nervously. 

He turned to face Auston, smiling happily, hoping Auston didn't catch that momentary lapse but he guessed wrong as Auston placed his hand on Mitch's thigh, squeezing it tightly.

What Auston said next surprised Mitch, in a very good way.

"Um....I'm not very good with words and expressing my feelings as you and everyone that knows me know. I've been keeping this inside for awhile now and I think it's time that I finally get it off my chest, what with us being in quarantine and all. Because everything is so uncertain right now, there is one thing I want you to to know that is for certain. And that's my feelings for you Mitch," Auston took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say next.

Mitch was looking at Auston, curious, a fluttery feeling beginning to sweep through him. Was Auston going to say what he suspected that he was going to say?

"Mitch, I'm gay. Hardly anyone knows as it's something I'm not ready to announce to the world yet. I just told my own family earlier today as proof that it's only taken until now to feel really comfortable in telling you this, um. I really like you, Mitchy. Not just in a best friend way but in a 'I'm in love with you' kind of way. I just really had to get this out in the open between the both of us and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but I was so afraid of being rejected even though you are an amazing person and would never intentionally hurt my feelings and I'm just rambling on and on right now and I know it...." Auston was interrupted by a smiling Mitch placing an index finger on Auston's lips, silencing him. 

Auston's eyes grew wide in wonder and curiousity as Mitch turned more towards him and pressed his forehead against Auston's closing his eyes, Auston doing the same.

"I love it when you ramble Auston. It's cute and it's sexy and you're just like me which makes it even more lovable. You don't have to worry about me not returning your feelings....because I'm gay as well. And if makes you feel better, I also love you. For as long as you have loved me. I just kept it hidden because I thought the same way you did. I was scared of being rejected because I was afraid of putting my heart out there in fear of someone stomping on it. I guess we didn't have anything to be afraid of really did we? We both feel the same way and I couldn't imagine a more perfect time to tell this to each other. I agree, the world is so uncertain and scary right now and we have no idea what's going to happen but I do know this: you and me, Auston. You and me. Together. Through this quarantine. It's going to make it so much more bearable. it's not going to be easy but I can rest easier knowing that we're going through this together," smiled Mitch, feeling quite emotional after confessing his feelings that he had kept hidden for a long time and boy, did it ever feel good!!

"Although me slyly flirting back in Toronto and that tiny kiss could have tipped the both of us off that something magical was about to happen, a sign, but I think we both just wanted to hear it from our own mouths, as official confirmation of our true feelings. Does that sound right? I think I could have worded it better...." Mitch added.

Auston's eyes were watering, his smile widening so wide and he let out a huge sigh of relief, all the nervousness and fear completely evaporating into nothingness. The practical part of him was right: he never had any reason to worry whatsoever. He pulled back and gazed into Mitch's eyes, so full of tenderness.

"That sounds perfectly alright to me. Hearing it from our mouths definitely confirms it for me. I know they say that actions speak louder than words but I think in this case, both speak pretty loud to me. And to finish off what we started before we left to come here...I'm assuming that you wouldn't object to me kissing you then," Auston teased as Mitch giggled, shaking his head no.

"Nope. Not at all. Go ahead and kiss me Auston Matthews. Any. Way. That. You. Like," Mitch slyly said, as Auston slowly leaned in towards Mitch's lips and hitting his nose instead.

Auston groaned, clearly embarrassed, as Mitch clutched his hand reassuringly.

"I don't have much experience in this. This is all so new to me," murmured Auston, as he leaned in once again and this time, his lips connected with Mitch's lips and the two of them kissed.

The kiss was light and delicate, since technically this was only their second kiss, taking it slow was the aim, just feeling each other out and being at ease. When they both pulled back slowly, Mitch opened his eyes, smiling softly at Auston who also had his eyes back open, smiling.

"I thought you were just fantastic. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't even tell that was your first kiss, it was that amazing. Such a pro, on and off the ice. You know, for a first overall draft pick, you really don't give yourself credit. Just like I don't. Two peas in a pod we are," Mitch smiled softly as Auston nodded in agreement, stroking back Mitch's hair.

"That we are Mouse. That we totally are. Um, there is one last thing I was wondering about, and that is are you okay with keeping this all under the radar and not announcing it to the public? Just our friends and family and those we trust the most. I'm not quite ready to announce it to the world....I may not ever be to be honest. I'm fine with keeping it just within these walls and loved ones," Auston wondered, as Mitch nodded, agreeing with Auston since he felt the exact same way.

"That sounds perfect. I much rather not tell my family right now since they're being stupid right now but I might tell Stromer and Davo. Maybe even Bo and Seggy. They're very trustworthy, especially Seggy since he can relate. He's with Jamie and they've kept it a secret for a couple of years now. Not many people know and the ones that know are sworn to silence. It's just nice to know that there are others out there in our position and have our backs no matter what. I think that's why I prefer keeping it quiet, so we can have this all to ourselves. Nobody has to know, nobody should know if we don't want them to. I like that we have a choice in this and it's OUR choice. Nobody else's, just ours. I'm thankful for that, Auston and I'm thankful for you and your family. You really are the best and if there has been any positives in this quarantine, it's been me being here with you. I'm so glad I'm not alone back in Toronto, miserable," Mitch confessed.

Auston smiled and nuzzled his nose against Mitch's cheek playfully.

"I'm glad you're not alone and miserable too. I much prefer you being here at my side so I can snuggle and cuddle you all I want. I know you can take care of yourself Mitchy but sometimes I just want to protect you, shield you away from the ugliness that the world can be sometimes. Like right now. Keeping this to ourselves means more you and me time, and I see nothing wrong with that whatsoever. Maybe I can even persuade you into making dinner with no clothes on....if that's too much, that's okay. We can slow it down....I'm cool...." babbled Auston, feeling his nerves start to bubble to the surface.

Luckily, Mitch smirked coyly, which was code for 'oh hell to the yes'. 

"That sounds VERY good to me. Right now sound good?" he teased, standing up with Auston following suit. As soon as they were both standing, Mitch cheekily reached around and grabbed Auston's ass, causing the usually so suave Auston to squeak, clearly turned on by Mitch's actions.

Auston returned the favor, grabbing Mitch's ass and cupping it with his large hand, keeping it there momentarily, wanting to tease Mitch ever so bad. Mitch let out a moan, his eyes meeting Auston's dark and mischievious own.

"It sounds REALLY good to me. Let's get started shall we?" Auston went to work, taking off his shirt, revealing his strong and lean upper body and oh so incredible pecs. Then, as if he was a male stripper, he started to pull down his shorts ever so slowly, kicking them away. That left the tight boxer briefs that he was wearing and with a playful grin at Mitch, Auston took them off, leaving him standing there, gloriously naked, Mitch's mouth dropping open at the sight of Auston's thick thighs. 

How fucking dare someone as amazing as Auston have pecs, thighs, and a bootylicious ass all wrapped into one delicious body?!!!!

Mitch hurriedly took his own clothes off, not wasting a second more and Auston's and Mitch's clothing were all in a pile together on the floor, as the two exchanged really excited looks.

"Like what you see? Come and get it Mitchy Mouse!!" laughed Auston, taking off running, his bare ass now facing a momentarily stunned Mitch, who quickly regrouped and took off after him, giggling away. 

"Oh I have every intention of 'getting it' Auston Matthews!! You and that bare ass of yours. Needs a tan don't ya think?" laughed Mitch, resorting to Auston's level and taunting a bit. 

For the next while or so, Auston and Mitch were running around the house, naked, laughing and chirping one another before they worked up a bit of a sweat and had to go take a shower to cool down. 

Once out of the shower, they just wiped one another off with a towel and went downstairs to make dinner, content and happy as can be. 

Well, as two naked hockey players could be anyway.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two days later, the weather had warmed up considerably and by mid-morning, it was already creeping towards 25 degrees Celcius. And the forecast for that day was 35 degrees Celcius, which means it was only going to get warmer.

Which Auston really loved, as he and Mitch stood outside on the patio, shirtless and ready to go in. He wasn't sure how Mitch dealt with the heat but all Auston knew for sure was that he was going to make sure Mitch was comfortable. He had air conditioning and he had a pool so regardless Auston was prepared.

"This pool is amazing, Auston. I can't wait to get in it, have some fun...." whispered Mitch, in a rather seductive manner, running one single down down the middle of Auston's bare chest, in between his pecs, smirking in delight and satisfaction as he saw Auston gulp and close his eyes, shivering, sweat forming at his airline. From the heat or being turned on or even both, who knew exactly?

Auston opened his eyes, a lustful look in his eyes as he looked Mitch up and down, growling softly under his breath. 

"I can't wait either. We have some time before my parents and sisters come over for dinner later so we could do what we want. Without being scolded or grounded. What do you say we do some skinny dipping? Be a little....naughty? Bring out our inner 'bad boys.' " smirked Auston, his turn to run a finger down Mitch's chest, only he went a bit lower and played with the waistline on Mitch's swim trunks, taking a peek down there, whistling as he whistled, impressed at the sight. "I'd say you're already to get the party started, Mouse, judging by how 'perked up' you are." 

Mitch moaned, getting lost in all things Auston, the lust and passion taking control over him, sweeping him up in pure ecstasy, a feeling like no other feeling he had ever experienced. And boy, was he loving it!

"What are waiting for then? Let's get this party started!!" Mitch laughed, taking control and loving it. He lunged at Auston and went to work pulling down his swim trunks, pulling it down to his knees and then at his feet, where Auston more than willingly stepped out of them, kicking them aside. 

"Fine with me!! I'm liking take-charge Mitch but I also like Mitch in every single way that he comes. All-round sexy," purred Auston, pulling down Mitch's swim trunks ever so tantalizingly slow, causing Mitch to almost lose his mind. He stepped out of them and he and Auston were automatically at one another, wrapping their arms around one another.

And then they were kissing, frantically running their hands all over each other's bodies, with Auston walking backwards as Mitch kept pressing forwards.

Mitch and Auston reached the edge of the pool and toppled in with splashes, going under briefly before they both surfaced, laughing and gasping, their hair plastered to their heads.

They bobbed there in the water, clutching onto one another, the water glistening off their shoulders. Auston moved back Mitch's soaking hair which was flopping in his eyes away from his face and Mitch did the same to Auston's hair, the two gazing into each other's eyes, so full of love.

Auston leaned in towards Mitch, their lips connecting, the two of them smiling as they slid under the water once again, this time staying a bit longer as they kissed underwater. They could only stay under for seconds at a time due to the oxygen factor but they happily did that over and over again, losing track after awhile.

Time went rather quickly as it turns out, because the next thing Auston and Mitch knew was the sound of some very familiar giggling. They exchanged worried looks and glanced up sheepishly to see a smirking Breyana and Alex, standing right in front of them, on the pool's edge. 

And holding Auston's and Mitch's swim trunks, albeit with a slight cringe on their faces. There was no doubt what the girls were planning to do. And Auston and Mitch realized it too, when their faces paled and Auston gulped, shaking his head.

"No...don't you two dare!! I know what you two are capable hence why I'm not going to 'you wouldn't' when I know full well that you would. And are going to. Please...don't. I'll do anything...just name it. Just don't take our swim trunks...I beg of you," Auston was pleading, something that he NEVER did. His sisters and Mitch brought out that unknown side to Auston, a soft and playful side, the side that very few got to see. "I guess I can't buy my way out of this one can I?"

Breyana shook her head, laughing an evil laugh, as she and Alex went to make their way back to the house, ignoring Auston's and Mitch's pleas.

"Nope. Sorry Auston. You set yourself and poor Mitchy up for this one and you must be the one to pay. Sorry Mitch. We'll make it up to you though....by taking you on a shopping trip when this is all over with. You guys, your swim trucks are hideous!! It's a crime....these must not be allowed to exist!" mocked Breyana, making a face at her brother's and  
Mitch's swim trunks before disappearing.

"You guys have brains. I'm sure you can think of a way to get out of the pool without scarring Mom and Dad with your bare asses. I saw plenty of that when you were a toddler, Auston. Running around with nothing on because you didn't like your diaper. Didn't know that did you Mitch?" taunted Alex, disappearing into the house behind her sister.

Auston and Mitch were left in the pool, their faces red, half with the sun and half in utter embarrassment. The way Mitch suddenly turned to face a groaning Auston was the proof that he had just learned something new about Auston, a very hilarious tidbit.

"Aww so this is no different then. Your family seeing your naked ass. Get us some towels will you since you're used to it," teased Mitch, as Auston huffed and scowled.

"No! Not with my mom and dad here! I'm not a cute little toddler anymore, running around screaming 'look at my bum bum' and oh god, I should shut the fuck up now," moaned a dismayed Auston, blurting out another embarrassing secret, this time at his own doing.

The evil smile on Mitch's face just kept getting bigger and bigger and he playfully reached down underwater to playfully grab Auston's ass, causing Auston to jump.

"Keep digging yourself deeper buddy. I really do not mind. And I don't think your beautiful ass does either," Mitch murmured quietly into Auston's ear, causing Auston to close his eyes and just let himself sink into the depth of Mitch. 

There was the sound of footsteps and the two glanced up sheepishly to see a very amused Ema and Brian standing there, with towels in their hands.

"Hello boys. Fine weather isn't it? Sure looks like the both of you are having some fun. It's almost dinner so go make yourselves presentable. We'll turn around so you can have some privacy, although we've seen everything from Auston. Nothing new to us," grinned Brian, as he and Ema placed the towels on the small deck table that was near the stairs that climbed in and out of the pool. 

"Dad!!" Auston groaned, never ever feeling so embarrassed in his life. Well, unless it was losing 8-4 to the Panthers or having collapse after collapse against the Bruins. It was right up there with those. The humiliation just never ends.

Auston and Mitch swam over to the stairs and climbed out, grabbing the towels and quickly wrapping it around their waists, before scurrying into the house and upstairs to their rooms to get dressed. On their way, they passed Breyana and Alex, who were laughing at Auston but just shaking their heads at Mitch, feeling sorry for him.

Auston just glared at them while Mitch just blushed.

"Don't drop the towel okay Auston? Remember the time you did that in the public swimming pool? And you weren't even a toddler than. You were old enough to know better!" Alex was just killing herself laughing, high-fiving her sister, as they knew they won this battle.

"Seriously!!! STOP IT!! You guys are torturing me! Cut it out, I beg of you!" came Auston's flustered voice from upstairs. "You got me, I surrender!! Just stop...."

"Doesn't matter if you surrender or not big brother!! We're your sisters, it's our job to gang up on you and hey it's not our fault if you keep providing us with even more embarrassing stories. That's all on you," Breyana yelled, just as Zeus came into the kitchen and went straight to her. She smiled and started cooing to him, baby-talking to Zeus. She looked up at Alex, who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "DON'T!! You wouldn't?" 

Alex just shrugged and slyly said,

"That's for me to know and you to find out isn't it?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Days had gone by now, with Auston and Mitch losing track of what day is was since they all blurred together now. They did their 14 day quarantine after coming in from Toronto and were now bravely traveling outside for the essentials, like grocery shopping and getting the occasional cold Starbucks drink.

Given how hot the weather was beginning to get, Auston and Mitch were pretty much set for the long run. As long as they each other, safe and healthy, that was all that mattered.  
It was almost the end of April (and boy where did that go?!!) and it was the middle of the night and Auston was snoring away, cuddled up right close to Mitch, arm draped heavily across Mitch, and on occasion, letting out an occasional fart.

Ugh. That was never going to change, and Mitch was beginning to resign himself to the fact that he just had to accept that. 

Mitch was lying awake, had been for like an hour now, just staring at the darkness and where the wall was. He was deep in thought, thinking of the past several weeks, not knowing what the future holds, all the difficulties the world was facing, and what the outcome would eventually be. Mitch didn't like not knowing things because he was so used to living in a comfortable little bubble so that when something, like a pandemic for example, came along and disrupted that bubble, everything was changed and he wasn't sure if it was for the better or not.

Don't get him wrong, Mitch was forever grateful and happy that he was safe and sound right by Auston's and his family's side throughout all of this but the fact that his own family virtually disowned him and then proceeded to not keep in contact with him for the past several weeks really said a lot about who Mitch preferred to have in his life and whom he didn't prefer to be in his life. Mitch had been waiting for his family to reach out to him these past weeks but when no message came, he just tried to shrug it off as best as he could. With Auston's help of course. 

Auston knew how hurt Mitch was by his dad's comments and then not getting in touch with his own son and that's why he was doing everything in his power to keep Mitch's spirits up, as were Auston's family. They considered Mitch to be an extended member of the family after all and family stick together. And play pranks on one another.

And tell all the uber embarrassing stories that were thought to have been long forgotten but weren't, as it turned out.

"I can hear you thinking, Mouse. What's up?" came Auston's sleepy voice, his nose touching against Mitch's. "And don't say 'nothing's wrong. I'm okay.' I've known you long enough to be able to know what you're going to say. Something is on your mind. Spill."

Mitch sighed, a happy sounding sigh and pressed himself even closer so that his and Auston's foreheads were pressed against each other's.

"I've learned something during these trying weeks, Auston. Not just the fact that I can't trust and rely on my family but I've also realized who my REAL family has been all this time. It's been you, Auston. You're the one who's always been there for me, whether it's beating the shit out of someone after they hit me in a game or comforting me in the middle of the night because of a bad dream or a scary storm is happening. And now that we're officially boyfriend and boyfriend, I'm even more luckier and fortunate. Every good thing that happens we celebrate and every bad thing that happens we can mope together or binge watch some weird reality show and eat junk food. You've taught me that no matter what happens I don't have to face it alone; we face it together. You and me, against the world. A scary duo, on and off the ice," smiled Mitch, feeling so relaxed and at peace, having just said what he needed to say.

Which was why he was a bit surprised when he heard Auston start to sniffle, indicating that he was crying. Which alarmed Mitch and he went to say something before Auston kissed him on the lips, before pulling back ever so slightly.

"It's okay, Mitchy. I'm okay, don't worry. I-It's just it really touched me hearing you say those words and just knowing what we have is for real and powerful and beautiful. From the moment that I first saw you I knew that we were going to be special, one of a kind and seeing you and I thrive at such a difficult time is just proof that we can get through anything and come out on top. You've taught me something too Mitch. You've taught me to be thankful for all of the wonderful people I have in my life because there are others out there right now that are suffering and we should not take anything or anyone for granted. You and me babe. Forever and always," he said, letting the tears go, sniffling like the big teddy bear that he is.

Auston crying also got Mitch crying and the two were sniveling messes, but good messes.

"Forever and always sounds great to me," Mitch sniffled back, as he and Auston clung on to each other, sniffling and listening to each other's heartbeats, eventually falling back into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

And staying there for the rest of the night. Because for once these two remarkable human beings deserved something nice. And only paving the way for what was to come in the future. 

Auston Matthews and Mitch Marner, proof that there is some good in this world and representing what the world needs right now: hope, tenderness, positivity, and loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed this. If there are any mistakes that's all on me. Enjoy :)


End file.
